


Feeling

by FemslashFetale



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Pearlrose, Takes place during Maximum Capacity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Garnet?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"What are we doing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling

"Garnet?"

"Yes?"

"What are we doing?"

Garnet shifted slightly behind Pearl. The two had decided to stay on the beach and watch the fireworks after Steven left. "Celebrating New Years." She placed a light kiss on top of Pearl's head and wrapped her arms around the smaller Gem's abdomen.

Pearl sighed softly. "Yes, but what are we _doing_? Sitting here like this, being so close, so...affectionate. What does it mean?"

Garnet was silent for a moment. What did it mean? "What do you want it to mean?"

Pearl looked down. "I...I don't know..."

Garnet waited for Pearl to gather her thoughts.

"It's just...I have...these _feelings_..."

Garnet arched an unseen eyebrow. "Feelings."

Pearl nodded. "Feelings."

The fusion tilted her head so that she could see part of Pearl's face. "Good feelings?"

Pearl blushes slightly and smiled. "Yes, very good feelings. When I'm with you...the world hurts less."

Garnet looked up at the fireworks still exploding in the air. "I'm not Rose Quartz."

Pearl laid a slender hand over hers. "I know."

"Do you?"

Pearl twisted around. She placed her hands on the arms of Garnet's glasses, then pulled them off when there was no objection. She stared first at Garnet's top eye, then brought her gaze down to the bottom two. "As much as I loved...love Rose," she smiled softly, sadly. "Her eyes were never as beautiful." Pearl replaced her glasses. "I...I care for _you_ , Garnet. _You_ are here with me." She faced forward again and threaded her fingers with Garnet's, lightly stroking her gems. "These are _your_ gemstones. You are not Rose."

Silence ensued. The fireworks ended and the residents of Beach City packed up their things and left. The two Gems sat there, Pearl comfortably resting against her...girlfriend? Lover? Would Garnet even want that?

As if the fusion could hear Pearl's thoughts, she spoke. "I have feelings for you, too."

Pearl blushed. "Y-you do?"

Garnet nodded. "Mm."

"But...why?" Pearl wrung her hands and fidgeted slightly. "You're love personified. You don't...you don't need me."

"I don't."

Pearl felt a bolt of pain pierce her being. "Right..."

"But I want you." Garnet stood and offered her hand to Pearl. "Can I have you?"

Pearl's blush intensified. "Y-yes." She took Garnet's hand and stood up.

Garnet placed her second hand on Pearl's hip and held her close. She dropped a lingering kiss on Pearl's gem.

Pearl sighed and rested her head next to her hand on Garnet's shoulder. "So...what are we doing?"

Garnet took a moment to consider. "We're...feeling."

Pearl chuckled. "Okay. We're feeling."


End file.
